El día en el que el zorro peleó contra el perro
by Fireeflower
Summary: —¡Si la vuelves hacer llorar en verdad que te arrepentirás!—gritó, esta vez con tanta furia que hizo respingar al híbrido. Sus ojos no mostraban miedo, ni siquiera ese aire travieso, solo mostraban una ira contenida. Inuyasha se quedó atónito, aquella amenaza no era la de un niño malcriado, era la de un hombre….Un hombre enamorado. Reto de cumpleaños para Mlle. Janusa.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me corresponden, sino a sus dueños. En este caso la propiedad es de Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

**Mi nombre es Fireeflower y soy originaria de Fanfiction. Nunca publico mis historias en páginas externas, solo en Fanfiction. Si alguien ve una de mis historia en otras páginas que han plagiado a Fanfiction, favor de denunciar.**

* * *

"_¿Sabes que es el amor, Shippo? "_

Abrió sus ojos al recordar las palabras de su padre, hacía tanto tiempo de ello. Parpadeó mientras trataba de ver a pesar de la oscuridad, y fue ahí cuando lo notó.

Olía a lágrimas.

Le desagradaba ese olor, sobre todo al conocer de dónde provenía. Alzó su cuerpo y la vio mirando hacia el cielo, nadie podía verla con claridad pero escuchaba los débiles sollozos que salían de su débil garganta, al igual que las constantes lágrimas. Bajó la mirada y se volvió otra vez a la cama improvisada de hojas para cerrar sus ojos.

Shippo mantenía un secreto, secreto que se llevaría a la tumba, de aquellos que solamente uno puede entender cuando sabe que la guerra está perdida sin siquiera haber peleado. Como le hubiese gustado ser grande, ser fuerte para protegerla, pero... ¿Cómo puedes proteger a alguien con un corazón roto?

—¿No puedes dormir, Shippo?—El niño miró a la humana de quince años, esta disimulaba limpiarse algunas lágrimas—. Te veo algo inquieto—Pudo escuchar el sonido de una sonrisa forzada. Shippo frunció el ceño.

—Tú tampoco puedes dormir, Kagome—Su voz salió chillona, llena de reproche, no quería sacar su ira con ella. Shippo maldijo el nombre de un cierto perro que estaba muy lejos de aquí haciendo qué sabe qué. Ella negó con la cabeza y se acercó lo suficiente para abrazarlo.

—Sí, no tengo sueño pero lo intentaré, no quiero despertar a los demás—musitó despacio, mientras veía a sus compañeros completamente dormidos, se podía escuchar el roncar de Miroku.

—¿Estabas llorando, verdad?—preguntó recostándose en el hombro de la joven. Podía sentir los brazos de ella abarcándolo completamente; como le hubiese gustado ser él quien la abrazara por completo. No dijo nada la muchacha y él suspiró.

Una flatulencia se escuchó

Shippo amaba tres cosas: los dulces, una buena comida y el sonido de la risa de ella.

—De seguro fue Miroku—susurró, esperando otra risa de ella y la obtuvo. Ella negó con la cabeza mientras se recostaba al igual que el pequeño zorro—. ¿Quieres ver las estrellas?—señaló el cielo, estaba despejado y a pesar de que la luna estaba en su cuarto menguante iluminaba lo suficiente para verlas. Ella asintió y le tomó la mano, risueña.

—En mi época no se aprecia tan bien como aquí—comentó, estirándose por completo.

—Mi padre y yo solíamos nombrar las estrellas—mencionó Shippo, mirando el cielo nocturno y apretó la mano de ella.

—¿Entonces, cómo llamarías a esta?—musitó Kagome ahora completamente emocionada, señalando el cielo con una sonrisa.

Un ronquido seguido de una flatulencia se escuchó.

—La trompeta de Miroku—Esta vez, Kagome no paró de reír.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Inuyasha no volvió hasta el amanecer, al parecer había visitado a alguien y Shippo no tenía que ser un genio para adivinar quien fue. La mañana fue igual, nadie sospechaba nada, si acaso unas miradas cómplices por parte de Kagome al ver a Miroku y escucharla reír. Era hermoso escucharla reír.

Shippo era realista, sabía perfectamente que lo que sentía era amor. No amistad, ni agradecimiento, simplemente amor. Y sabía que ser un niño ahora no serviría de nada, ¿qué hubiese pasado si hubiera sido un adulto cuando la conoció?

_No me hubiese amado como lo ama a él._

Respiró hondo mientras traía agua del río. Miró a cierto perro que estaba cazando algunos peces para el almuerzo, se quedó estancado ahí durante algunos minutos, observando, ¿qué tenía de especial los perros? Si hacía una comparación los zorros eran mucho, _mucho_ mejores que los perros. Los zorros eran más astutos, en cambio los perros perseguían su propia cola, los zorros eran más sigilosos, en cambio los perros ladraban como si no hubiera un mañana, los zorros eran más educados, en cambio los perros orinaban en donde…

—¿Qué miras, enano?—Shippo parpadeó y alzó la vista. Inuyasha lo miraba desafiante, lleno de arrogancia. Una batalla de miradas se desató, no le gustaba para nada la forma que el perro lo trataba, ¡merecía respeto, joder! No era un simple niño, ¡era un niño zorro!—. ¡Feh! Zorro tonto—dijo sin más el híbrido dándole un coscorrón en la cabeza. Shippo gruñó en respuesta y le pateó la cara.

—¡Tonto tu cola!—exclamó volviéndose hacia el campamento pero antes de dar un paso fue tomado por el rabo.

—Mocoso suicida, ¡mira lo que acabas de hacer!—Inuyasha señaló los peces que se habían caído y ahora devuelto al río. Una vena sobre salía de la sien del híbrido.

—Si tanto te molesta yo los cazo—rezongó el niño sacudiéndose una y otra vez. Inuyasha resopló liberando al zorro.

—¿Tú? Si acaso cazarás uno a lo mucho.

—¡Cállate! Soy un zorro, estoy capacitado para hacer este trabajo, ¡Perro!

—¡Ya déjate de tonterías!—Otro coscorrón más.

—¡Perro tonto!—Una mordida en la mano.

—¡Basta!

—¡Siéntate!

Kagome frunció el ceño acercándose a Shippo. El niño desvió la mirada, de alguna forma siempre que Inuyasha lo molestaba ella lo protegía, ¿por qué él nunca podía hacer nada?

—¿Estás bien, Shippo? Ah, mira cómo te dejo—Le frotó la cabeza, un leve chichón estaba en la frente.

—¿Por qué siempre le das preferencia? Maldita sea—Inuyasha con esfuerzo sacó la cabeza.

—Porque él es un niño.

—¡Pero él empezó!

—Pero tenías que seguirle el juego, ¿verdad?—Inuyasha bufó molesto dándole la espalda—. Ves, tú también eres un niño—Negó con la cabeza—. Ni siquiera sé cómo te soporto.

—¡Ya cállate! Eres una ruidosa horrible, si tanto te incomoda estar conmigo, ¡¿Por qué no te largas?!—Enfadado le señaló su mochila. Kagome se quedó un momento callada y asintió con la cabeza—. ¡Feh! Así está mejor, ¡más tranquilidad!

No dijo nada, solo se dio media vuelta tomó su mochila y miró a Sango. La joven exterminadora frunció el ceño para después suspirar y asentir. Miroku miró a Inuyasha negando con la cabeza, ¿es que acaso uno no podía tener un desayuno en paz?

—Vaya con cuidado, señorita Kagome—Fue lo único que dijo antes de ver como la azabache se montaba en Kirara y emprendía el vuelo—. Eh…Creo que vi un manzano cerca…

—Iré con usted, su excelencia—Sin más se retiraron dejando al híbrido malcriado sentado y a un Shippo triste.

Silencio total.

Shippo apretó los puños, otra vez ese olor…El olor a lágrimas estaba en el aire, miró al cielo viendo un pequeño punto a lo lejos.

Siempre lágrimas, siempre peleas, siempre alguien tiene que salir herido.

—No es así—dijo el niño mirando a Inuyasha. El hibrido solo movió una oreja—. Nunca hay tranquilidad cuando Kagome no está.

—¡Feh! Si vas a empezar de nena debiste irte con ella, mocoso…

—¡Siempre la haces llorar!—El grito que hizo fue lo suficiente para hacerle voltear a Inuyasha—. ¡Nunca aprecias sus sentimientos! ¿Y es así como te llamas hombre?

Hay momentos en la vida donde tienes suficiente. No era fuerte, ni tampoco veloz, tal vez podía cazar algo y proveer pero no era suficiente, no podía cuidar de Kagome, no podía ayudar a Kagome, no podía_ enamorar_ a Kagome… Entonces, ¿qué podía hacer?

La imagen de la sonrisa de ella llegó a su mente.

Y por un segundo se sintió fuerte para encarar a un estupefacto Inuyasha.

—¡¿Qué demonios te pasa, niño…?!

—¡Si la vuelves hacer llorar en verdad que te arrepentirás!—gritó, esta vez con tanta furia que hizo respingar al híbrido. Sus ojos no mostraban miedo, ni siquiera ese aire travieso, solo mostraban una ira contenida.

Inuyasha se quedó atónito, aquella amenaza no era la de un niño malcriado, era la de un hombre….Un hombre enamorado.

Shippo cerró sus ojos, solo podía hacer eso, nada más…Solo gritar.

"_¿Sabes que es el amor, Shippo?"_

La voz de su padre llegó a su mente.

—Golpéame todo lo que quieras, pero ya deja de hacerla llorar…—susurró, perdiendo fuerza en sus palabras, dejando que las lágrimas poblaran en sus ojos pero no…No lloraría, no ahora—. Dejaré de molestarte pero déjala que sonría, y te daré mi desayuno si eso…

—Basta.

Shippo no lo volteó a ver, el tono de voz no era de enfado ni mucho menos arrogante… ¿Era una súplica? Mordió su labio inferior y respiró, no sabía que hacer ahora.

—Inuyasha…—Se armó de valor alzando la mirada encontrándose con el híbrido, este lo mirada sin expresión, simplemente el perro se dio media vuelta y se internó en el bosque. El zorro se sentó en la orilla del río, mirando como los peces pasaban.

Y comenzó a llorar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Esa misma tarde Kagome volvió, estaba risueña, feliz. Nadie sabía el por qué pero se alegraba de verla en ese estado, tal vez Inuyasha se disculpó o fue la familia de ella quien la hizo sonreír, sea cual haya sido la situación Shippo estaba contento, pero no lo suficiente.

Ahora no podía ver el rostro del perro. Lo había amenazado, suplicado y al final se humilló y no tenía idea de cómo tratar con él. Rehuía de su mirada y comía muy poco en la comida…¿Debería hacer una broma? Resopló observando el mismo río de la mañana, estaba solo y en paz, al parecer nadie quería molestarlo. Las primeras estrellas comenzaron a salir.

—Entonces…es así.

Shippo ladeó la cabeza al ver a Inuyasha que estaba a un lado suyo, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando llegó. Estaba cruzado de brazos y mirando al horizonte.

—Entonces, ¿qué?—preguntó sin ánimo. Inuyasha se rascó la cabeza y carraspeó un poco.

—Entonces, aparte del infeliz de Koga y del otro imbécil de la época de Kagome, ¿tengo otro rival?—Shippo tragó duro y volteó a verlo, Inuyasha seguía mirando el horizonte.

—Solo… si no la tratas bien—mencionó despacio, sonrojándose hasta la médula. Inuyasha asintió serio, esta vez le dedicó una mirada—. Pero no tengo probabilidades contigo—resopló Shippo mirando el horizonte—. Así que solo no la hagas llorar—Una mano revoloteó su cabello, el zorro no se inmutó y vio como el chico bestia se retiraba.

Miró el cielo ahora estrellado.

"_¿Sabes que es el amor, Shippo? … Es querer la felicidad del otro aun si eso significa sacrificar la tuya."_

Y no pudo evitar sonreír.

-.-.-.-.-.

Bien, se supone que tenía que ser Humor/Romance pero no sé, esta vez no me salió el humor, así que lo siento mucho si estás leyendo esto Mlle. Janusa, soy un gusano despreciable (?) Ahora, sé que esto es más una pareja Crack pero me gustó como quedó el hecho de que Shippo sea como un niño que acepta la derrota sin haber peleado ¿y a quién no le gusta que manden al demonio a Inuyasha? o.ó

Bueno tenía mucho, pero muuuucho tiempo que no publicaba nada, así que...¿Un review?

* * *

**Mi nombre es Fireeflower y soy originaria de Fanfiction. Nunca publico mis historias en páginas externas, solo en Fanfiction. Si alguien ve una de mis historia en otras páginas que han plagiado a Fanfiction, favor de denunciar.**


End file.
